The Fine Print of Love
by candy2112
Summary: A modern day Cupid gets assigned to the Olympic Peninsula to find love for the two types of supernatural creatures that live there. With one lonely vampire and lots of rowdy shape shifters, can she find them their soul mates and survive in the process? Follow Eremita "Remy" Lacroix as she finds more than just friends in the small, rainy, speck on the map that is Forks, Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**Update! I recently realized that I messed up in the original first chapter. Eros is the name for the Greek God of Love, and Cupid is the name for the Roman God of Love. I apologize for the error and I have fixed that, as well as a few other minor spelling/grammar errors.**

 **If you would like a decision on the pairing of my OC, please read the authors note at the bottom of the page! Your choice, which has to be one of the two that I mention, could end up influencing my decision, so please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own my OC(s) and the story behind them.**

Chapter One: The Job

The wind was biting, seeming to pass right through any sort of jacket one would wear. The streets were filled with life, the barely clothed young adults huddling close together until they could make it into the warm clubs. It wasn't the young adults that Eremita "Remy" Lacroix was looking for, however. It was the twenty-three year old bartender who was just getting off his shift at the bar. She watched from the other side of the street, standing just to the side of a lamp post, hidden in shadow under the night sky. As soon as the man she was waiting for exited the building, Remy stepped away from her perch and into the light. She walked silently, but quickly, her dark red hair obscuring her view for only a few moments before she pulled the curls back with a sigh. The man, Darren Sheffield, was her latest client, unbeknownst to the man himself, and she was about to close a case. Quickly stepping up to his side before he could leave, she briefly admired his dark features, but found his dark brown eyes a little disappointing.

"Excuse me, sir?" Darren jolted slightly, not realizing that Remy was standing right next to him. Remy plastered a polite smile on her face, wanting to scowl on the inside. "There's this woman in the parking lot who's having car troubles. I don't know anything about cars, so I can't help, but I told her I'd get some help. Do you think you could have a look or maybe know someone who can help?" According to his file, Darren was going to school to become a mechanic, so she knew that he'd be able to help. He was also an incredibly nice guy, so Remy wasn't surprised when he immediately nodded and walked off in the direction she pointed. Remy couldn't help the small smile that lit up her face when Darren began talking to Julienne. Quickly moving from the sidewalk back into the darkness that filled the other side of the street, Remy watched on as Darren pointed in the general direction of where he'd last seen Remy, only to pause and frown when she was no longer there. Giving one final smirk, Remy removed her hand from her pocket, her thin fingers wrapped around a spark plug belonging to Julienne. She'd leave it somewhere where the woman could find it in the morning, but for now, her job was done. Quickly backing into the alley nearby, where no one could see her, she disappeared leaving no trace of ever having been there in the first place.

Less than a second later, Remy appeared in her small, rundown apartment in the middle of New York City. The sounds of the city that never sleeps soothing her nerves, but before she could even breath in her familiar surroundings, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, making her tense in anticipation. Turning to her right, and rolling her eyes once she did so, she merely scoffed and moved towards her tiny kitchen. "What do you want?" A deep chuckle followed her into the bright kitchen, only serving to annoy her even further. The sound of footsteps soon met her ears, alerting her to his presence in the doorway.

"Am I not allowed to visit with family?" Another scoff worked its way out of her throat, making the very handsome man smirk slightly. Remy turned to face him, a cup of coffee in her hands and a scowl on her face. "Careful, Eremita, your face may stick that way." Remy suppressed the urge to strangle the man, instead choosing to flip him off and take a very large sip of the coffee.

"Don't call me that." The man merely chuckled once more. "Every time you visit, you make my life hell, so no, you aren't allowed to visit with me." Remy gave a pointed glance to the door, not even bothering to be polite to the man in her kitchen.

"Ah, you see, this time it'll be different." Remy rolled her eyes once more.

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and- do you see the pattern here?" Remy glared down at her empty cup, suddenly in the mood for something stronger. "What do you want, grandfather?" The man in question winced slightly.

"Must you call me that? You make me feel ancient."

"When you stop calling me by my full name, I'll call you by yours." He smirked once more, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"As you wish, Remy."

"Now was that so hard, Eros." Eros, her grandfather, was the God of Love. Those who knew of the Roman mythology knew him as Cupid. Remy only knew him as the asshole god who continuously made her existence harder than she needed.

"I have a job for you, Remy. This one will take a bit more time to complete, so you will have to pack up your belongings and move again." Remy didn't even blink at his words. They might have been related by blood, but they only had a work relationship. Eros didn't bother with anyone besides Psyche, the love of his immortal life, and Remy could care less to begin a familial relationship with someone who didn't care about her. Since she was related to 'Cupid', however, it meant she had inherited his gift of love. It made it easier to match up two people, as she just sort of _knew_ who was supposed to be with who. With that being said, Eros would give Remy the harder jobs, ones that his other employee's wouldn't be able to do.

"What is it?" Remy sighed as she sat in one of the two chairs at her small kitchen table. Eros sat in the other and pulled a folder out of thin air, another of his "gifts".

"There are two groups over in the Olympic Peninsula that you are being assigned to. A coven of vampires, and a tribe of shapeshifters. They are sworn enemies, though they have a treaty at the moment, so this job will require a certain amount of patience and skill that I believe you to possess. Now, for the vampires, all of them except for one is already mated, so you will only have to worry about one of them; Edward Cullen. You can read over his file once we are finished here. As for the shapeshifters, only a few of them have mated, so they will be a little more difficult, however, they are special in one sense. They have this 'gift' called imprinting. When they look into the eyes of their soul mate, their imprint, they know immediately that they are bound to this person forever. That will make things a little easier for you. Any questions?" Remy shook her head, interested in looking over the file and getting Eros out of her hair as fast as possible. "One last thing, Eremita. I have something special for you on this job, but you have to figure out what it is for yourself. Enjoy this challenge, my dearest granddaughter." With those words, Eros disappeared completely, leaving Remy sitting at the table scowling at where he had been. The last time he had tried to surprise her, Remy had almost been killed by a demigod hell bent on revenge. With one last sigh, Remy gathered up the file and made her way into her room, prepared for yet another long night of loneliness.

 **So, what did you think? I've had this idea bouncing around for a while, and I thought I'd share it with the world. Please review!**

 **Remy will meet our favorite characters in the next chapter, I promise. As for the pairings, I'm not sure who Remy will end up with as of yet. It could go one of two ways. She will either end up with Edward or with Sam.**

 **If she ends up with Edward, the pairings will be as follows. Sam/Emily, Jacob/Bella, Paul/Angela, Jared/Kim, Quil/Claire, Seth/OC, Leah/OC, Embry/Rachel Black, Brady/OC, Collin/OC.**

 **If she ends up with Sam, the pairings will be as follows. Edward/Bella, Jacob/OC, Paul/Angela, Jared/Kim, Quil/Claire, Seth/OC, Leah/OC, Embry/Rachel Black, Brady/OC, Collin/OC.**

 **Ultimately I will decide who she will end up with before the third chapter, so don't worry about my writing being kind of mysterious or going nowhere. I just wanted to see what my readers thought before I decided. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you to everyone who reviewed for this story! You guys seriously don't know how much it means to me. I'm really glad that you all told me who you wanted to see Remy paired with as well, as it makes it a little easier for me to tailor my writing to my fan-base. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope you like the little plot twist I threw in there (it just kind of came to me). Hopefully this chapter will give you some insight into the lives/stories of the immortals and show you where I intend to take this story. Please review with any suggestions/questions you have for me, or just review and tell me how much you love/hate my work!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own my OC and any plot you do not recognize as the work of Stephanie Meyer.**

 **P.S. For those of you who read the first chapter before I updated with the second chapter, I made a mistake with the Greek and Roman mythology in the last chapter. You don't really have to go back and reread it, but if you want to you can. The mistake I made goes as follows: when I introduced Eros, the God of Love, I introduced him as the Roman God and said Cupid was the Greek version. It is actually the opposite. Eros is the Greek God and Cupid is the Roman version of Eros. Not a huge mistake, but noticeable to those of you who may be familiar with Greek and Roman mythology. I have fixed this mistake and even fixed a few spelling/grammar errors I found, so no worries. I'll do my best to not get the two types of mythology mixed up again, but if I do, please let me know so I can fix it.**

Chapter Two: The Meeting

Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Age: 104 Years Old (Transformed into a vampire at the age of 17)

Date of Birth: June 20th, 1901

Place of Birth: Chicago, Illinois

Current Location: Forks, Washington

Parents: Edward Masen, Sr. (deceased) and Elizabeth Masen (deceased)

Coven Members: Carlisle Cullen (Sire and adoptive father), Esme Cullen nee Platt (adoptive mother), Rosalie Hale (adoptive sister), Emmett McCarty, aka Emmett Cullen (adoptive brother), Mary Alice Brandon, aka Alice Cullen (adoptive sister), Jasper Whitlock, aka Jasper Hale (adoptive brother).

Special Notes: Three members of the Olympic Coven, as listed above, have "gifts". Edward Cullen has the gift of reading minds, Alice Cullen can see the future, and Jasper Hale can sense and manipulate emotions. While it is not necessarily a "gift", it is worth noting that Carlisle Cullen has complete control over his thirst for blood, only rivaled by Edward and Rosalie.

Remy ran a hand over her face, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She sat in her car, a black 1971 Dodge Challenger, a few suitcases and boxes loaded into the trunk and stuffed into the back seat. She was so used to moving to new areas that she never really unpacked, so it only took her two hours to gather all the necessities and drive off into the sunset. Unfortunately, this also meant she hadn't slept in over two days. The drive from NYC to Forks, Washington took roughly forty-one hours, but she hadn't slept at all the day before she left either. As a third generation immortal, Remy only needed to sleep roughly five hours per two to three days. Remy wasn't one to stop moving, however, and catch up on some much needed sleep, which is how she found herself pulling into a motel just outside of her destination. She'd get her five hours of sleep here, then make a quick trip up to Olympus to ask a favor from her favorite Stonecutter.

Six hours later found Remy walking through Olympia. Most of the immortals lived on the lower levels of Olympia, including Eros and Psyche, as only a select few were allowed to live on Mount Olympus. There were no streets, as there was no need for cars or any other type of vehicle, but the living quarters for each immortal were spaced far enough apart to allow some semblance of privacy. The living quarters resembled that of a house on Earth, but larger in size and with a wider range of ridiculous colors. Eros' in particular stood out with its bright, bubble gum pink color, only rivaled by that of Theodarius' lime green quarters. Remy couldn't hold back the smirk as she walked up the pathway to the bright green 'house' and knocked on the wooden door. Theodarius was the most talented stonecutter in Olympus, and was usually found up on Mount Olympus, designing more of the living space for the Gods. Remy could only hope that he had decided to stay in his living quarters today, though, as she needed to cash in a favor he owed her.

The door opened moments later, much to Remy's relief, and gave her a view of the marvelously sculpted chest of Theodarius. "Remy, my dear. What can I do for you?" Remy smiled at her lifelong friend and stepped inside his quarters, admiring the new stone statue that took up most of his sitting room. Theodarius was a little over a century older than Remy. Being so close together in age was probably why they were such good friends. Most immortals were farther apart in age, by five or six centuries on average.

"I got a new case and I need a little help, Theo." Theodarius shook his head fondly at his friend. She was almost always on some case or another, never really taking any down time between. While she may be an immortal, she wasn't indestructible.

"And what is it that I can do to be of service, my friend?" The two friends took a seat on one of the oversized, grey couches that were strategically placed throughout the large sitting room. Remy leaned back, getting comfortable in the familiar surroundings, and crossed her legs.

"I got assigned to a clan of vampires. Some of them have gifts that may compromise some confidential information about Olympus and its inhabitants." Theo nodded, understanding exactly what she was getting at. When an immortal is born from Olympian heritage, they are automatically taken to the Academy for lessons. Lessons ranged from the history of Olympus to fighting techniques and medical training. Every Olympian immortal was expected to learn, and master, these lessons. Only when they have been mastered will the immortal then be allowed to return back to their parents. Some immortals can learn these lessons before the end of their first century, others take a while longer. The information from these lessons is confidential because of its sensitive nature. If the information was to get into the wrong hands, Olympus could be overthrown and the next Immortal War could be started. It wasn't that she didn't trust her charges, the clan of vampires, to keep this information a secret; she didn't trust the Volturi with the information.

The Volturi was the Olympians biggest rival, unknown to most of the immortals confined to the Earth's surface. Aro Volturi hadn't always been an immortal confined to the Earth. He, at one point in his life, had been one of the sons of Ares, the God of War. Aro was raised as every other Olympian immortal, but he didn't agree with the rules that came with it. In a fit of anger, Aro confronted the Gods. No one knows exactly what he did to anger the Gods so, but everyone knows the story of the first Olympian immortal who was stripped of his powers and banished to the Earth to live out the rest of his existence as a mortal. No one counted on the fact that he would search out a coven of vampires and beg for immortality, but no one was necessarily surprised. The Gods didn't deem him dangerous enough to search him out and kill him, though, so they let him continue on, not realizing until it was too late that he was making an army out of gifted vampires to overthrow Olympus, using the information he learned during his lessons. By the time the Gods finally caught on to his plan, it was too late. Aro found enough gifted vampires that even the Gods were scared to try and take them out.

"What gifts do you need blocked?" Theo asked, already moving toward his collection of augmented stones.

"Telepathy and precognition." Theo rummaged around in his collection for a few moments before giving a small "ah ha", and returning to his seat.

"These should do it." He held his hand out for Remy, letting her take the two, small stones he held. One was a dark, forest green with specks of blue scattered throughout. The other was pitch black with a single streak of purple running across it. "The green one is for telepathy, the black for precognition. I can give you a leather cord to hang them on so that it's easier." Remy smiled at her friend, accepting the stones. They sat for the next few hours just talking and catching up. It had been a few decades since Remy had last spent this much time with her dear friend, and she was glad she decided to stop by. When their conversation came to a lull, Remy knew it was time to get back to work. With one last goodbye, she left Olympus and began the ten minute journey to the Cullen's house, eager to get this job underway.

Pulling up the long, gravel driveway, Remy was pleasantly surprised when she got her first glimpse of the house. Three stories of bright, pure white walls with large windows and a beautiful garden met her eyes. If she didn't know better, she would have thought she was back on Olympus. Remy parked her car, not bothering to lock the doors, and made her way up the four steps that led to a beautiful, dark, wooden door. She knocked twice, two staccato taps, that were fairly quiet, but she knew the vampires living inside this home would hear. Not even a second after she lowered her hand from the door, it flew wide open, showing two young adults. The male looked to be about twenty-two, while the female looked about twenty-five. The male was blonde, his hair slicked back with not a hair out of place, his eyes a very light gold, filled with curiosity and confusion. The female had caramel colored hair that hung down past her shoulder blades, her eyes a slightly darker gold than the males. Both of the vampires had kind smiles, trying to make the stranger on their doorstep feel a little more at ease.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme. My name is Remy Lacroix and I'm here to see your son, Edward. I've been assigned to him as his personal cupid. If you would be so kind as to show me to him, I'd love to get started right away." Remy knew that she was probably a little _too_ straight forward, but it always gave her a sick sort of pleasure to watch as their eyes went wide with shock and disbelief, then they usually slammed the door in her face, believing her to be completely insane. Carlisle and Esme didn't seem to be any different as they turned to look at each other, their eyes wide. Before they could slam the door in her face, however, Remy spoke up. "Listen, at this point I'm betting your trying to think of a way to get me off your porch without having to use force, but I just don't think I have the patience to explain to you calmly why I am not insane, so I'm going to prove it, then we can all move on and get to that "happy ever after" bullshit, alright?" Carlisle, still in complete shock, merely nodded. Remy smiled at the couple, maybe in a bit of crazy way, and took a step back. Breathing in a large breath of the fresh, rain filled air around them, Remy forced her body to relax back and produce an 'echo' of sorts of her immortal form. To the vampires in front of her, it would look like a cloud of mist was surrounding her, forming a blurry set of wings that were roughly the size of her 5'3" body. It was one of the rules of the Olympians that no immortal that was not a part of Olympus should witness the true form of the Olympian. Of course there were exceptions to that rule, as well as ways around it. By only showing them a "shadow" of what she really looked like, she wasn't technically breaking any rules. Once she had let the mist go, she refocused her attention on the couple standing frozen in place. "Now, who's ready to get started?"

The vampires shared one last shocked glance, then moved to the side to let Remy pass. Remy grinned widely at the couple and made her way through the door, admiring the art work that decorated the walls of the short hallway. The walls were all a bright white, while the furniture and the floor was a dark wood, making the entire house a very beautiful sight. Turning the corner of the hallway, Remy came face to face with the five other vampires, all of whom were staring unblinkingly at her, shock and confusion on their faces. Two of the five looked a little frustrated as well, and Remy could only guess at who they were. "Hello, I'm sure you all heard my introduction to your parental figures, but it is polite to introduce one's self to all individuals to their faces, so my name is Remy Lacroix. Now I know all of your names, but I am not quite familiar with which name belongs to which face. If you would be so kind as to inform me of your names, I would be grateful." After a few moments of silence, Remy allowed her grin to drop slightly, still enjoying the awkward atmosphere she had created. "Alright then, I'll just have to guess."

Surveying the occupants of the room with a sharp eye, she noted the strained look the shorter, pixie like vampire was giving her. "I'm going to hazard a guess that you are Alice," Alice's eyes widened slightly, her mouth opening in shock, "which means you are Jasper." The blonde vampire, Jasper, was standing slighting in front of Alice, as if Remy was a threat to his mate. He didn't react to her deductions, only watching her carefully with dark eyes. Remy turned to face the tall blonde with the hulking man behind her. "I'm assuming that you are Rosalie and Emmett." Emmett gave Remy a tiny grin, making Remy smile widely back at him. "Which leaves you, Edward." Edward's face was pinched slightly, giving away his frustration at not being able to read her mind.

After a long moment of complete silence, Carlisle seemed to gain back his confidence and addressed Remy. "I apologize for our untoward behavior, but we were not expecting any company. I was also unaware that," he paused, searching for the correct term, "cupids existed." Remy nodded, completely understanding his confusion. For someone who had lived for as long as he had, it was like learning the world wasn't flat.

"I am very much real, but I do not blame you for knowing about my kind. The existence of my kind was kept as secret as possible, for safety reasons. However, since I have been assigned to this area, you are allowed to know certain aspects. Unfortunately there are some rules, but we can get into that at a later time. For now, I am here to answer any and all questions, though I reserve the right to withhold information due to the laws I have to abide by. Any questions?" With those words, it was like the flood gates exploded. Suddenly everyone was asking questions all at once, overwhelming the redhead. Taking an involuntary step back, Remy held her hands up in an 'I surrender' motion. "Could we maybe take turns asking the questions?" Taking a seat on the couch to the left of her, Remy prepared for the third degree. "Alright, one at a time, please."


	3. Update: Please Read

Hello my dearest readers! Good news, I'M NOT DEAD! Unfortunately, this is not an update, so I am sorry about the false alarm. However, for those of you still reading, please get ready for the update that will be coming very shortly. A few things are going to change, however, and that is why I am posting this on all my stories. I will be continuing all these stories, however, it won't be on this site. This past year that I've been gone has been rough. I can't even begin to describe how my life has changed, but I feel like I should try so that you might be able to understand why I've neglected my stories.

Most of you don't know me, so you probably don't know my personal life story, but here it is. I was going to the local community college to earn my degree, but because I don't qualify for financial aid, due to my parent's income levels, I only received enough money through grants and scholarships to cover about half of the cost. I tried to pay the rest out of pocket, but it didn't work so I was kicked out of school. Because I was kicked out of school, my parents kicked me out of their house. I was homeless with only a part time job to help me get by. I stayed with my grandparents three days a week and stayed at a few friends' houses the other nights. I got two jobs and tried my best to keep moving on with my life, but it didn't work out so well. I had to sell my car and most of my belongings, including my laptop, to keep myself afloat, but that ran out fast. I've been hopping from job to job hoping to make enough money that I can put a security deposit down on an apartment, but it was taking too long. So me, being the foolish and stupid person I am, took out a loan.

It wasn't much, only $400 worth, but the 326% interest rate and the absurd monthly payments were too much. So I took out another loan, then another, then another, and now here I am, still homeless and working two jobs to only bring home roughly $50 at the end of the month. I made bad decisions, really bad decisions, and now I'm paying for them, but I don't know what else to do. I don't have a college degree, nor do I have the training to get me anywhere good, and I'm so close to giving up that I don't even cry anymore. It doesn't really affect me that bad at this point, which is probably worse than it torturing me in the beginning. Because of all of this, and the fact that I sold my laptop, I lost any sort of interest in writing. I didn't see the point. I still don't, but I'm hoping that by forcing myself to put words on paper that I can eventually gain back the love for writing I had. So I began writing my own original stories. I have two that I'm writing right now, both of which aren't fanfiction so I can't post them on this site, but I do have them on Wattpad. Because both of these stories can't be on this website, I don't see the reason why I need to keep writing my other stories on here, so I am going to be moving all of them to Wattpad. I will keep them here, but I won't be updating them on this site anymore. If you want to keep reading my stories, you'll need to follow me on Wattpad under the username CJackson1701. It might take me a few days to get everything moved over, but don't worry, they'll all be up soon enough. I am also going to be doing some major editing to most of my stories. I like the plot to them all, but I realize now the amount of continuity and grammar mistakes in a few of them are ridiculous.

I am sorry for the delay in updating, but I honestly hope you all can understand why it has taken so long. I'm still struggling and I still don't really have anywhere to go, but I know that I can make it through this somehow, I just need to keep pushing through. I hope you all can forgive me! And just know that those of you who actually took the time to read this and are willing to support me through this are the most amazing people ever. It's because of you guys that I am pushing through and I hope you can see that.

~CJ


End file.
